


It's a good thing that I love you

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breaking the Bed, F/M, Sex, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: You’ve always said that you’re boyfriend was capable of fucking you through the mattress. Why did he have to take it so literally ?Excerpt: You have never been more embarrassed in your life. Finn, the idiot, is laughing so hard he’s no longer making noise. You are mortified. Maybe you’d be laughing along with your giggling boyfriend if it wasn’t for the fact you knew this was going to be a story he told all your friends. Damn him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always cross posted to http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

You have never been more embarrassed in your life. Finn, the idiot, is laughing so hard he’s no longer making noise. You are mortified. Maybe you’d be laughing along with your giggling boyfriend if it wasn’t for the fact you knew this was going to be a story he told all your friends. Damn him.

"I kept telling you we needed to replace this bed Finn !” This just sends Finn into another fit of silent laughter. You curl up on the floor next to your now broken bed and exasperating boyfriend with your head in your hands. You’re really never going to hear the end of this. The bed had been a cheap thing you’d just never got around to replacing. You’d always known it wasn’t the sturdiest thing in the world but this was ridiculous.

You’re boyfriend had almost literally fucked you through the mattress. One minute you were so close, so frustratingly close to cumming and the next minute the world had tilted sideways. Your traitorous bed had ejected you because the stupid thing had broken. As far as you could tell from your position on the floor the side had snapped along with some of the slats that held the mattress up.

Oh if only the bed had been the only casualty of yours and Finn’s sex life.

Previous to the death of your disloyal bed you’d managed to kill two lamps, crack a phone screen because it had been kicked half way across the room and broken your favourite mug. Needless to say you’d never had sex on the kitchen table again. Well, not before you’d cleared everything off it properly first. Your friends had already had a good laugh at your expense but this was the icing on the cake. They may never stop laughing at you.

“You guys actually broke your bed ?” Cesaro looks very sceptical. Well, you imagine he does because you’re trying very hard not to look at anyone. You’ve instead elected to hide your red face in Finn’s jacket. Finn, who’s of course telling the story, is puffed up with pride. What a doofus. Sometimes you wonder why you’re in love with this man.

“O’ course we did mate, d'ya think I’d lie ta ya over dis ? It was da best thing ever” He giggles to himself and you can just see him playing it over in his mind.

There’s silence from your friends. It stretches on for a good minute or two. You actually stop hiding you’re so confused. You’d expect loud attention-drawing laughter not this silence. What’s the deal ? Your little group of friends is exchanging glances. Do they really not believe you’re story ? They’d had no problem believing your previous tales of mortifying furniture murder.

“What’s da deal fellas ? I thought you’d be laughin’ wit me on dis” Finn seems just as confused as you are. Your friends continuing looking at each other and it seems that even though no words are spoken Sami has been elected to speak for the group.

“Well it’s not that we don’t believe you Finn. We do, really. Just look at this from our perspectives. This is your fourth or fifth story like this. I mean between the five of us we don’t have one story like that. So I don’t know about these guys but it kinda makes me think, am I doing something wrong in my sex life that I’m not having sex so good I break stuff ?”

Your circle of friends nods along in agreement. There’s another moment of silence as you all contemplate that, which is finally broken of course, by Finn. “Well maybe you guys should come over an’ watch us, maybe you’ll see what ya doin’ wrong eh ? Learn from da best” This prompts the peals of laughter you’d been originally expecting.

It turns out you were wrong. This, this is the most embarrassed you’ve ever been. You can officially confirm that Finn is actually the devil. It’s a good thing that you love him. That he can literally fuck you through things helps too.


End file.
